gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon ZERO-X
“May I touch your boobs?” ―Lute Hende/Dragon ZERO-X is the superhero identity of the main protagonist and avatar character of Super Hero Taisen XX: Lost Heroes. An avatar character for the player with a backstory and history relevant to his character, he can have a custom name, appearance, birth-date, hobbies, etc. His default name is . A strange and unorthodox kind of superhero, he is an enigmatic, air-headed and cocky delinquent who seems to be a badly performed and incompetent warrior and is the hero that no one expects. Appearance Depending on the player's choice, the avatar character can have variable eye shape, hair style and color, skin tone, uniforms, etc. With his default appearance, Lute is a handsome young man with a semi-muscular body, light skin tone, red spiky hair that covers his eyes and height above average. He wears a red vest underneath a scarlet shirt and indigo pants. Personality Despite being a superhero, Lute is a very laid-back, mischievous, carefree and lightheaded individual who doesn't take anything seriously and is always confident with himself, and though he has a sense of justice and good, he pretty much treats battles compared to his past-time activities when it comes to having fun. He also has a quirky charm that mixes both his wisdom and sense of humor to the point where people often get confused whether he is an insufferable idiot or a clever genius. His abilities and achievements are often not made clear whether he's very skilled secretly or he's just lucky. He is also very straightforward, never holding anything back or skipping right to the chase during conversations. Despite being an extremely lecherous pervert through and through, through the course of the game's events, he actually grows to be very kind, selfless, and honest to people, like when he would spend time with the ones he love and admire after a battle, and would treat everyone, especially women and children, with surprisingly immense amount of respect and love, like a superhero or even a regular man would. He has his own sense of honor, possibly learned from a knight's honor code, showing that he will be entirely fair to others, despite being a delinquent who graduated dead last from the Knight Academy. He is not above punishing evil-doers though, as shown when he said he will make monsters like Juza Yumihari pay with their lives. Background Origin Super Hero Taisen XX Project X Zone 3 & Chou Super Robot Wars Powers Dragon ZERO-X * Height: 6'1" (188 cm) * Weight: 75 kg (165 lbs) In his superhero form, Lute is able to display feats of power that can only be done while he is in his Dragon ZERO-X form. Whenever Lute proceeds to combine Shamsiel Shahar with himself, he would gain access to this Metal Hero / Kamen Rider-like armored form. As Dragon ZERO-X, both the human and the succubus take control, with two consciousnesses taking form of one superhero, with Lute performing martial arts and Shamsiel handling the magical abilities and attacks in combat. Dragon Superion ZERO-XX * Height: 7'5" (2.26 meters) * Weight: 87 kg (192 lbs) As Dragon ZERO-X's second form, is the evolved form of the superhero, displaying an improvement on strength, firepower, agility and amount of magical abilities while accessing this upgraded Garo-esque armor. Dragon Hyperion ZERO-XXX * Height: 50 meters * Weight: 400 tons is the second evolved form of Dragon ZERO-X. This Ultraman-like armored form is accessed by combining his powers with that of his comrades, Volthur and Moon Knight, turning into the Hero of Three Worlds. Rising Dragon Ultimaxion ZERO-FX * Height: 4,000 meters * Weight: Undefined is the third and final evolution of Dragon ZERO-X. In this form, Lute is at his strongest and becomes an absolute force of light to be reckoned with. This extremely massive centaur-like draconic transformation is accessed during the final battle against Bura-Aku. Quotes Gallery File:Ryuuto_Henge.png|Character portrait of the avatar character File:Dragon_ZERO-X_Civilian_Form.jpg|Screencap Trivia * His name is based on the character with the same name from visual novel and anime Kyonyu Fantasy. Category:Original characters Category:New characters Category:New Characters Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Hero Category:Superhero Category:Superheroes Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Male Category:Compati Hero Series Category:Tokusatsu Category:Namco Bandai Category:Bandai Namco Category:Banpresto Category:Allies Category:Protagonists Category:Cross Crisis Series